He who laughs v2
by crossover15
Summary: Amon has devestated Republic City. But worse comes to wear when the Joker has come to Republic City. Can Korra and allies defeat the clown prince of crime, or will she fail greatly. R/R
1. Madness comes

**Disclaimer: Batman is property of DC comics and Legend of Korra is property of Nickelodeon. Yes I know I made this story before, but I read over on what I wrote and I said to myself I can do better than that, so now I am making this a version 2 of He who laughs.**

Under Republic bay a united forces submarine is holding three soon to be questioned prisoners. The leader is wearing a purple three-piece suit and yellow shirt with a green bow tie, purple pants, black shoes with white spats, and a pink flower on his lapel. The other two are wearing purple undershirts, green pants, and black sneakers with white laces.

"Who are these men again?" Asks a soldier.

"They work for this Joker guy." The one escorting the sac men

"Who?" Asks the soldier.

"Just some nut who wants to get into Republic City for some reason." The guard says.

A huge soldier walks up to them and sheathes his swords.

"Alright clowns listen up for crossing the border from the Earth kingdom to here and murdering the soldiers who rest their souls tried to arrest you. You will pay!" The soldier said pointing his sword at the two men's throats.

"Pay? How much is the toll tubby?" The sac head in the middle said.

The two men in the middle laughed, the soldier however was not amused.

"Oh yeah how about I smack you in the face clown!" The soldier said as he removed the sac over the middle man's head.

What the guard saw wasn't a man. The face was white like a ghost, he had messy green hair, and red lips stretched out into a sinister grin: Who we all know as the Joker!

"That's him!" Says the soldier who mentioned the Joker earlier.

"By the spirits!" The soldier said to himself in shock.

"They didn't do this to me." Joker said in a jokingly and yet scary tone.

We see behind Joker that he has used a razor branded card to cut the rope, he finally manages to do so and uses the card to slash the big guy's throat. The soldiers take action, by the way of fire bending.

"I'll deal the cards! Hoooohoooo!" Joker says and laughs as he holds out more out more cards.

Joker throws the cards with great accuracy manage to hit each soldier in their throats killing them all. Joker manages to untie his henchmen and get their sacks off.

"Great going boss!" Says one of Joker's goons.

"Yeah those asses didn't stand a chance!" Said the other goon.

"Yes, yes those shmucks didn't stand a chance! Now find the guy who works this hunk of junk and "persuade" him into going up, understand!" Joker demanded.

"Yes sir!" The goons said.

Joker followed them into the control room where he saw the pilot. Joker pulls out his revolver and puts the barrel onto the side of his head.

"Now this fella here will blow your brains on to the other side of this room! If you bring us onto the surface it won't." Joker said threatening the soldier.

The pilot fearfully agrees to do so and pulls a lever which stars to make the submarine go up. Joker watches like he's studying for an exam.

"Now go down." Joker says in a threatening tone.

Just like before the pilot agrees and flips a switch making the submarine submerge.

"Tell me how this thing works, pros and cons, and its biggest secret! Hoohoohaha!" Joker says laughing after the last word.

The soldier tells him everything about the vessel. Joker pulls the trigger and blood splats on the wall.

"Okay I see how this works." Joker says.

Joker keeps true to his words and well pilots his way thru the ships. Within the hour, the ship emerges from the sea. Joker and his men go up and see the city, Joker notices the industrial district. They go back in and head towards there. When they reach there they go to an abandoned factory. Joker grabs out a lock pick and uses it to get in. Joker and his guys find a switch and use it to bring power to the building. Joker smiles unpleasantly.

"This town won't know what hit them! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Joker said laughing.

**My goal for this story is to make it better than the original, so please leave me some reviews telling me that this is better or not as good, so if you say the original is better I'll PM you for what to do to change that.**


	2. Oh waiter

Joker was in the middle of the factory he grabbed something from inside his coat. It was a device, the device was grey it looked like a pistol, but was much larger it had four little metal pieces around it. Joker pressed a button and the metal pieces shot out a bolt of electricity, the electricity made a yellow wormhole and several other men dressed like Joker's two henchmen came out with guns, some held out decorating tools, power tools, vehicles, and death traps.

"Listen up boys in order for my dream to be true to take over this cesspool city and make it into a post-apocalyptic wasteland city, we need to do a series of steps to do so! First, I need control of the underworld, in order to do so I need to kill the competition, which means I need to kill every leader of these Triads and convince small crooks and the big crooks to join us! Second, I need to make a name for myself: like crash the avatar's upcoming birthday, kill the winning team of the probending games, or fill the police station with my own Joker toxin. The rest is a surprise! Well let's move! Well, except you twenty five all the way to the right I need you to make this "comfy" with us all." Joker said excited.

Five hours later at a fancy restaurant Lightning Bolt Zolt was in a private room sipping some soup, where he started to laugh uncontrollably. Joker comes in.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt, HA! Good to meet you, I'm a big fan! You know, I hear the service here is so great! It'll kill ya! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said and laughed at the dying Zolt.

Zolt couldn't breathe and couldn't speak.

"What's that Zolt you've been poisoned by a raving lunatic? Oh no! This is terrible! Why must the good die….ooh middle aged!" Joker said overly dramatic and jokingly matter.

Zolt was angry, he tried to get his hands around Joker's throat, but couldn't.

"Don't worry Zolt I'll watch the gang when you're gone! MUHEHEHEHE! In fact I really killed the competition." Joker said

Zolt looked confused.

"Oh that's right I hear that what I believe is that the same lunatic who poisoned you killed all the competition! I know right terrible." Joker said.

Suddenly, Zolt's head fell into the soup with a smile on his face.

"Step one is done, step two needs time." Joker said.

**Now than what do you want Joker to do: do you want Joker to crash Korra's birthday, do you want Joker to kill the winner of the probending tournament, or do you want Joker to fill the police quarters with Joker gas. Remember, it's your choice. Note: which ever you chose doesn't make you insane or violent.**


	3. Cliff hanger

In Republic city we see Avatar Korra walking with her mentor Tenzin down the street.

"Tenzin, I think I know what this walk is about? It's about me and that law isn't it?" Korra asked.

"Yes Korra it is." Tenzin told her in his usual calm manner.

"Why? Like you said some people don't deserve to learn it. Your father said that himself." Korra told.

"Don't bring up my father." Tenzin told Korra.

"Technically I am him." Korra told him.

"Doesn't matter. Korra there are some people who can't use bending and are still dangerous, like the equalists." Tenzin told Korra pointing to the wreckage from the equalists attack six months ago.

"Amon, or Noatak, was a waterbender who lied to his followers just so he could take over the city." Korra told Tenzin.

Suddenly, they both heard screams of hundreds of people.

"We'll continue this later." Tenzin told her as they ran off to the source of the sound.

When they got to the source they saw hundreds of people in fear as they saw a man hanged by a rope over a skyscraper. The metal bending police managed to lift the rope and bring the corpse down to the street. Korra and Tenzin rushed down to the corpse. The police knowing who they were let them pass. The corpse had a shaved head and had an arrow tattoo on it. He was dressed like an air nomad; in fact he looked like avatar Aang! But his face was covered with white make up and had red lips! He was at least older than him. Korra and Tenzin's reaction was fear.

"By the spirits!" Tenzin said in shock quietly.

"Found something!" An officer said looking thru him.

It was film which was in his pocket. There was a note on it which said "For the avatar, friends, chief, and council".

"Take this to headquarters!" The officer said handing this to Korra.

Thirty minutes later Korra is in the headquarters waiting for Mako, Bolin, and Asami.  
"Korra!" Shouted Mako as he and the others entered.

He kissed her, Bolin gave her a hug, and Asami shook her hand.

"We got the call, what is it?" Bolin asked.

"Well I'm sure you heard about the clown Aang that was hung from the building." Korra told them.

"Yes, it's on the news!" Asami told her.

"Well there was a roll of film found on him, for us." Korra told them.

They walked down the hall to a room which said "private viewing". The krew entered the room where they saw Bei fong, and the council is in the room. There was a screen and a projector a couple of feet away from it.

"Glad you four are here, now we can begin." Bei fong told them as she was about to turn on the projector.

The projector lit and a movie was playing. The man who was just hanged appeared gagged with duct tape with a green line on it making a smile and tied to a chair, his eyes were wide opened, an expression of fear. Joker walked up, he looked happy and excited.

"HA! Greetings law enforcers of Republic city! You have the honor of speaking to the new face of every criminal organization (and a really handsome one) of Republic city, the Joker!" Joker said waving.

"Now then, you there on the chair, what's your name?" Joker said talking to the man on the chair.

Joker removed the tape.

"Chen!" The man shouted and fear.

"Now than, Chin, what do you think about avatar Korra?" Joker asked.

"The right person for the job to stop monsters like you!" Chen said in fear and rage.

"People like me? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker asked and laughed.

Two of Joker's men started to carry him away.

"I want you to know I have ordered my henchmen to plant ten bombs in the city! You have twenty minutes to find them and to disarm them! HEHEHEHAHAHA! Have fun kiddies! DAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said and laughed.

"Let's move!" Bei fong shouted.

"Why it's not like this guy's a threat, I mean have you seen what he looks like?" Bolin told the chief.

The chief grabbed his collar and held it up him up to her face.

"I'll show you what he can do!" The chief told the frightened Bolin.

A couple of seconds later our heroes enter a room with a single body bag in the middle of it. Our heroes walk up to it. The chief unzips it, when it is fully unzipped she removes the flaps covering the anonymous body.

"You wanna know? Here!" The chief said as she removed the flaps.

What was in that bag was horrifying. The corpse face was drained white, his eyes were blood shot, he had yellow teeth, and red lips. Our heroes were all quivering and were shaking in fear.

"Is that?" Bolin asked all shooken up,

"Yes, this was lightning bolt Zolt." The chief told them.

**Dun, dun, dun! Will our heroes stop the bombs or will the Joker laugh last. Stay tuned.**


	4. Bomb disposal

"What happened to him?!" Bolin shouted and asked.

"That clown, poisoned him." Lin said.

"No poison can do that!" Tenzin said in shock.

"None that we know of." Lin said.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" Tenzin asked.

"Do you want your children to see this on the newspaper?" Bei fong said.

"Good point, what are you doing to cover this up?" Tenzin asked.

"That he was killed from a heart disease." Bei fong said.

"Won't people check his health reports?" Asami asked.

"We read it he suffered from heart issues five years ago." The chief said.

"We have to stop him now!" Korra said in a hurry.

"Alright let's move!" The chief shouted.

Minutes later team avatar on their Sato mobile rushing thru the city.

"Okay if you were a psychopathic clown where would you put a bomb?" Korra told her teammates.

"A hospital?" Mako guessed.

"City hall?" Bolin guessed.

"The center of the city?" Asami guessed.

The cars radio turned on, Bei fong's voice was heard and some loud noises were heard as well.

"Korra we found the bomb in the council building!" Lin shouted.

"Good we'll be right there!" Korra said in a hurry.

"Negatory, these guys have weapons that can kill you in the blink of an eye!" Lin shouted.

"That's crazy!" Korra shouted.

"The clown gave them those weapons!" Lin shouted.

"We're coming over there!" Korra shouted.

"Don't!" Lin warned her.

When they got there they could see officers dead and going on ambulances. Our heroes were in shock to see the corpses with blood holes on their skin. When they got in, they saw Joker's men utilizing strange metallic weapons.

"What are those?" Korra asked Lin.

"Guns and I thought I told you to not come?" Lin asked.

"I know, but I had to." Korra stated.

Korra focused on Joker's new men, she knew because they wore outfits similar to the ones she sees every day from the people she protects. It looks like they were inexperienced with them.

All the way to where the guns were Joker's old men were firing with no problems at all, however Joker's newer goons were having trouble. One of the newer guys ran out of ammo.

"Um, Shiv I'm out of bullets." He said.

"Oh for the love of god! This is the last time I show you how to reload!" Shiv said frustrated.

Shiv gave him his gun and grabbed a magazine; he got the empty one out and threw it away. He put the new one in and cocked it back in.

"Um, Korra now would be a good time to-"Bolin asked.

Korra's eyes began to glow white. She was in the avatar state! She used the nearby fountains and poured the water onto them.

"What the hell?!" Cried one of Joker's original henchmen.

She used water bending to freeze the water freezing them in big chunks of ice. Korra got out of the avatar state. The cops and the rest of the krew managed to run towards the bomb. The bombs timer was at five minutes! A bomb squad specialist got out wire cutters and opened the bomb's panel. There were an assortment of wires; some were blue, red, green, and yellow. He cut the blue wire. The timer disappeared everyone was relieved. Suddenly the timer came back on at five seconds! Everyone shielded themselves, but instead of a big fiery blast, a large Joker in the box puppet came out, giggling!

"You've got to be kidding me?" Korra said.

Another panel opens up this one with a screen with Joker on it.

"HA! Kid? Listen kid I don't kid." Joker said responding to Korra.

"Wait this is happening right now!?" Korra asked in shock.

"Yep, I was hoping my boys taught their new friends about "how to use a gun 101", but they disappointed me again." Joker said disappointed.

"Some crime lord you are you didn't have the guts to destroy the city." Korra said arrogantly.

"Well I was going to, but then I thought "No, to easy". You see I want this place to suffer from me and you; you will suffer painfully physically and emotionally. Besides, I killed, maimed, and kidnapped numerous cops isn't that great." Joker said.

"Wait! What?" Korra shouted.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, you see I kidnapped twenty of the wounded cops from their ambulances." Joker said.

"Let them go!" Lin demanded.

"I will but I want those brats not you or your cops. You do, and well you wouldn't want your cops with no heads would you? WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See ya soon!" Joker said and laughed.

The screen went to black.

**Will the krew save the cops, or will he put them out of duty.**


	5. Is their a doctor in the house

"Um, Korra do you even know where he is?" Mako asked.

"No, but it won't hurt trying." Korra said.

Suddenly, they heard explosions. The krew looked up to see green fireworks shooting up in the sky. Each blast took the form of Joker's face, and arrows pointing down somewhere.

"I guess that's him?" Korra said.

"Yep." Mako said.

"Yeah." Bolin said.

"Positive." Asami said.

They followed the fireworks and saw that the arrows pointed at an abandoned hospital. They entered the building, surprisingly there was light, but it was dirty.

"It's either he's stupid or he wants trouble." Bolin said.

"Well I'm not stupid that's what I can tell you." Joker's voice was heard.

Joker's voice came from a surprisingly functional intercom.

"You!" Korra shouted.

"Me!" Joker said in a mocking tone.

"Where are the cops?! And how did you get the power on in this dump?!" Korra demanded.

"Come over to my office. Oh, and by the way I had someone from home bring a backup generator to kick the power back on (really, I have a firebender hostage use some lightning to keep the generator on), HOOHOOHAHAHA!" Joker said and laughed.

They walked around the building until finally; they found a door which was spray painted in green saying "Test 1".

"What's that mean?" Bolin asked.

They entered the room where Joker was on an office chair facing away from the krew.

"Well you finally made it!" Joker said in an excited tone.

"Where are those cops?!" Korra demanded.

"Oh them, you see I thought I could invite some friends over for you to meet, and I drove in an alley way and left them to die!" Joker said.

"Friends?" Korra asked.

"Oh yes, they were guys who I thought I could recruit when I made a return to home "-sweet-home" back at the asylum. The thing about them both is they really want to get in your head." Joker said as he moved his hands towards his head and pulled down on something.

"Enough of this!" Bolin marched up to Joker.

He moved the chair towards him revealing Joker was wearing a gas mask.

"Probably wished you had this right about now." Joker said in a muffled tone.

Suddenly, the vents next to the krew shot out a gas. Our heroes coughed out the gas, but in a matter of minutes the room was full of it! Korra felt something dark and cold envelope her. Joker got out of the chair; he saw that our heroes were starting to cower like children.

"Well now, how about I give you a lecture on fear and insanity. But first." Joker said.

Joker removed the mask; he took a deep breath and breathed out. Unlike Korra and the others he wasn't cowering.

"Okay let's start, you see no matter how heroic you act or how brave you are, there is always something that you fear. But how, I'm brave I don't fear anything, but I still cower, what's the answer: the answer: sanity. You see when you're like me you aren't afraid of anything, in fact my psychologists say I'm so crazy I don't know what fear is. Insanity can happen to anyone, whether it's a bad day or you secretly are insane. In fact something like that happened to me once, can't remember you see I remember my origin one way and the day after it's different. Fear is something I'm immune to, but no hero isn't immune to it. In fact this gas is why you are acting like scarred puppies, also I hear people see other people differently." Joker said to the cowering heroes.

Joker walked up to Korra. He crouched to get a better view of her frightened face. She tried to cover it. Joker turned her head and kept it in place.

"In fact I wonder how I look like." Joker asked.

In Korra's point of view Joker looked different. His eyes shot out fire, his teeth were sharp and pointy, and he had a forked tongue! Korra screamed.

"Anyway, the good doctor will see you right now!" Joker said in a deep monstrous voice pointing out the doorway.

Korra passed out from the fear, like the rest of the krew.

"What's up Doc?" Joker asked as a man entered the room.

The man was dressed like a scarecrow, with a large hat on his head; he also had a noose around his neck. He was skinny and tall. This man was the scarecrow!

**The scarecrow has cometh! Will Korra be able to fight her fears, or will she lose it? Also, who is the second man? Please, leave your reviews and guess. Oh and before I forget, thanks MCPOJOHN117, for editing it.**


	6. Wonderland

Korra woke up, she felt numb. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied down by leather straps. She saw that she was on an operating table! She looks next to her and sees her friends who are still passed out. She thinks they're in a basement of some sort.

"You're awake." said a voice.

The voice came from in front of her. She saw that it came from Scarecrow.  
"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"The scarecrow." He said pouring a liquid in a beaker.

"You're working for Joker, why?" Korra asked.

"Well, you see with my encounter with the insane, all which had fears that I exploited, but there was one who couldn't even with the gas I put in the vents." Scarecrow said turning towards her.

"Let me guess Joker?" Korra guessed.

"Yes you see, a couple of years ago me and Joker held the mayor hostage. I thought I deserved the money, and to spread fear throughout Gotham of its most deranged criminal cowering. I sprayed him, but he wasn't cowering for some reason. "Scarecrow said.

As he said so a flashback was shown where Joker were in an office with a man tied to chair with a handkerchief tied around his mouth with fear in his eyes. Joker is right in front of him taunting him. Scarecrow walks up and holds out a skull which releases a brown gas into Joker's face! The gas clears and Joker looks mad. The flashback disappears.

"How did he react? And what's Gotham?" Korra asked.  
"He hit me over the head with a chair." Scarecrow said.

The flashback appears; Joker grabs a nearby wooden chair and hits him over the head with it! Knocking Scarecrow out cold; Joker laughs.

Korra manages to use the water from the nearby beakers to cut the restraints and frees herself. She grabs Scarecrow by the collar, and she feels rage.

"Okay you, where's….Auugh!" She threatens, but she feels a great headache and drops him.  
Korra falls to the ground. A small man with a big green top hat, green suit, white buttoned shirt, an orange bow tie, he has red hair, and buck teeth.

"Don't worry about him, little girl soon you won't have to worry anymore." The man says in a creepy high pitched voice.

"This better be worth it Mad Hatter, besides I could have gassed her." Scarecrow said.

"You could of, Mr. Crow, but she could be a good puppet." Mad Hatter says.

Korra wakes up, but not in her world! She feels scared, as she looks around. She sees she is in a dark place with light shining on her.

"Where am I?" Korra asks.

"Why, look at this you don't your own mind." Says that same voice.

It's Mad Hatter, right behind her!

"Who are you?" Korra asks.

"The Mad Hatter dear, and soon this mind shall belong to me." Mad Hatter says.

"Oh yeah try to take it thru me!" She says as she gets into a fighting pose.

"No, but the army of wonderland will!" Mad Hatter says.

"The what?" Korra asks.

Korra gets blindsided by someone, she gets up and sees it's a walrus man.

"You've got to be joking." Korra said.

As she used airbending and blows it into the darkness. The lights come back on and she sees her in a green forest, with black trees looming over her. Also, there's a table with a tea set on it, she sees Hatter on the big chair in the table watching.

"What the?" Korra asks as she sees where she is.

Korra sees a lizard creature trying to grab her, she waterbends the tea and covers it, before freezing it! She sees card knights and burns them with firebending! Korra eventually feels exhausted she can't keep it up!

"You can't fight forever! In wonderland the Mad Hatter wears the big hat!" Mad Hatter shouts.  
Korra decided to attack the hatter. Korra runs and jumps onto the table. After a few seconds she makes an air scooter she heads toward a frightened Hatter. She summoned a column of dirt to send the hatter flying. Hatter landed with a loud thud, and Korra returns to reality.

"It worked!" Korra thought.

She runs up to free her friends, but Scarecrow is behind her, he grabs the skull and points at Korra.

"Get ready to scream!" Scarecrow shouts as the gas is released.  
Korra sees it and uses airbending on the gas, which blows it straight in Scarecrow's face. He screams in great fear and swats the air!

"Get them off! Get them off!" Scarecrow shouts.

He soon falls and shields himself. Korra walks up to him; Scarecrow looks up and sees Korra as a bat demon. He screams and faints. She rushes to her friends and loosens their restraints.

"Korra! What happened?" Bolin asked rubbing his head.

"A long story, I'll explain later." Korra says.

"I don't think there will be a later." Joker's voice was heard from a speaker in the room.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked worried.

"Simple, in... Hang on! Let me check my watch, hmm let's see… Huh! Oh my! That's not a lot of time! HEHEHAHAHA!" Joker said and laughed.

Korra used earthbending to breakdown the brick wall.

"Hey! That's cheating! A guy I know would find some way to get out in a few seconds!" Joker shouted.

"We can't leave those guys!" Asami shouted pointing towards Hatter and Scarecrow.

"Fine!" She said as Mako and Bolin began to pick them up.

They exit the building and it explodes in thirty seconds!  
Korra looked at the building feeling embarrassed and angry. Joker out smarted her, and everyone else, also lots of people died.  
"Let's go." Korra said in an embarrassed tone.

**What will Korra do now, dealing with a mad and clever foe? Find out next time.**


	7. Rumble

Korra was walking down town still a little shaken from her encounter with Joker and those freaks. She walked into an alley way. A figure approached wearing a brown coat covering him and a hat that covered his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss goody too shoes." Said the figure removing the hat revealing him to be Joker!

"You!" Korra shouted in after putting herself in a fighting position.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuh! No running or horseplay or in one second you will be all over the place." Joker said removing his coat he has several pieces of dynamite around his chest.

"What do you want?" Korra asked.

"Let's see what do I want oh yes, a fight I made you look like a chicken last time now I'll beat you like a mule." Joker said.

"You think you can beat me? HAHAHAHAHA!" Korra asked laughing like it was a joke.

Joker didn't look like he was joking, he looked mad. He grabbed her by the collar.

"Listen you little brat! I'm bored I haven't had a fair fight in months! Plus if you win you get a treat." Joker said angrily and transitioned it into his happy voice.

"Ok fine where?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you see since the local cops and media are here I thought I would let my men bring you there. Oh and your friends can come for support. Plus, none of that bending crap." Joker said handing her an envelope.

"Fine." Korra said.

"Toodles!" Joker said leaving the scene.

Korra opened the envelope saying that at midnight Joker's men will appear at Kuang's right alleyway. Korra sensed he was up to something so she decided to take her friends.

Hours later Korra and her friends went right to Kuang's and was in the alley way like the envelope said. There was a Sato mobile with Joker's paint style two goons wearing clown masks were waiting.

"Well looks like you can't beat Joker without some help." One of them sneered.

Korra and her friends entered the Sato mobile. Two other goons were in it.

"You know if Joker wanted me to, I would kill all of you for not giving me back my bending." One of them said.

"Yeah well you don't have it. So just take us there already!" Korra demanded.

Jokers' men put sacks over their head just so they couldn't see where they were going. They heard the Sato mobile started. In a couple of minutes, they arrived. Korra and the krew entered the gate. They heard shouting and boos coming at their way.

"Looks like we're not fan favorites here." Bolin said in a jokingly manner.

Korra and her friends removed the sacs. They were in front of a wrestling ring Korra climbed to the ropes and entered. In a matter of seconds the spot lights pointed to another gate. Joker came out wearing a golden belt which the center piece was shaped like Joker's face. Joker got the opposite of Korra's reaction: cheering. Joker entered the ring where he removed the belt and got into a comical boxing stance. Korra got into a martial arts fighting stance.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Joker shouted.

**Sorry for the delay folks, just had to wait on for more legend of korra hype, but I can be a bit impatient sometimes. **


	8. The fight

Joker threw a punch, but Korra caught it and threw a punch into his face with all her strength. Despite how hard she threw it, Joker didn't show any signs of pain. He just laughed. Joker kicked Korra in her stomach. She felt pain in her stomach, luckily she could ignore it. Joker soon slapped her across the head. Korra kicked him in the face knocking Joker to the ground. Joker didn't show signs of pain, but she could tell she broke his nose. It was a little twisted and blood was dripping from it.

"How are you still up?" Korra asked shock.

"Oh, let's just say I have a bit of a resistance to pain. Too bad you don't." Joker said.

Korra was shocked the clown can resist pain!

Joker threw a punch, and Korra caught it spinning her body over it and kicking him in the gut four times. Joker pulled her up close and elbowed her in the eye. Korra felt pain and rubbed her eye. She found out she just got a black eye. She just covered her eye. She knew she had to overwhelm Joker.

"Okay bozo! Let's see how big that pain resistance is." Korra said as she charged.

Korra ran towards him and punched him. She delivered several more punches to his face. She kicked him in the gut. Joker got into a corner. Korra went to the one that was facing diagonally away from it. She ran towards Joker and did a drop kick into his groin. Joker let out a painful mutter.

"What's the matter clown can't keep up." Korra said.

One of Joker's henchmen threw Joker an egg shaped container to Joker; he catches it and opens it quickly. Inside is putty; Joker clenches his fist and gets up.

"Oh no my dear, I was seeing how I would do in a fair fight. Let's see if I can win this fight dirty." Joker said.

Korra and Joker have a stare off, when suddenly; Joker throws the putty into Korra's eyes. The putty lands in her eyes and covers them.

"Now that's mud in your eye! Well more like Putty. Well more like a quick drying cement mixture." Joker said.

Korra couldn't see let alone find Joker, so she begins to walk around blindly. Her friends decided to help her, so they jump the railing. When they grab the ropes they feel an electrical pain go through their bodies. The ropes stop and they fly back into the mat.

"Guys!" Korra said in worry.

"Okay Joker you can hurt me, but not my friends!" Korra yelled.

Korra then gets punched in the face, "Okay." Joker said as he punched her across the cheek.

Joker elbows Korra in her back; he then knees her in the face. He then grabs her by the hair. He soon begins to painfully pound her head into the turnbuckle repeatedly. Korra elbows him in the gut after about the fifteenth time Joker slammed her head in to the corner. She escapes, but Joker easily recovers. Joker's men begin to bring over the belt Joker wore previously.

"You know what I'm sick of this! I still got what it takes, I'm three and o against you! So time to end this fight!" Joker said talking to Korra.

Joker gets the belt, and as soon as Korra (unknowingly) faces him he hits her in the face with the belt, the puttyment cracks, but she is out cold. Joker puts his foot on her chest. One of the men slams his hand on the ground counting to three. He raises Joker's hand.

"That's right I told you I'd beat her, now then let's take out the trash shall we." Joker said.

Joker's men pick up Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

**Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for more Legend of Korra stuff to go on so more people could see this story.**


	9. Down in the dumps

Korra woke up feeling groggy, and she was also in a dumpster. She just noticed that she was chained up in a strait jacket. She noticed her friends weren't, but Mako was hand cuffed, Bolin had his hands tied behind his back and his feet, and Asami had her hands tied behind her back.

Meanwhile, outside Joker and his men were pushing the dumpster towards a ledge.

"Remember to strap in your seat belts it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Joker said.

Korra began to try to open the lid with her head, but one of Joker's men dropped a rock on it.

"Ow!" Korra said.

"You know I think you should stay down kiddies." Joker said.

Joker grabbed out his pistol and fired it. The bullet missed Bolin's neck by an inch. Taking his advice they ducked. Joker was handed an M16 by one of his men, and he opened fired he laughed madly as the gun was firing round after round. Each round missed them, but they punched several holes through the dumpster.

"Okay boys!" Joker shouted.

Joker's men pushed the dumpster off the cliff. Team avatar was painfully thrown around in the dumpster, until they landed in Yue bay. The holes made by Joker caused water to flood in. Korra struggled to get out of the strait jacket, but she couldn't. Korra struggled and struggled, until her eyes began to glow. She entered the avatar state. Korra used airbending to tear apart the strait jacket and chains. She noticed her friends struggling, so she used waterbending to shoot them out of the water. In the distance Joker looked on.

"Cheater." Joker muttered.

When they were about ten feet away from the dumpster she froze the water. Korra got them all out of their predicaments. She then unfroze the water and shot the water stream to where they once were and froze it again. They soon began to slide down there.

"Now that was an entrance!" Bolin said.

They noticed Joker enter a satomobile and drive away, so did the other members of the gang.

"Stay here!" Korra said.

She made an air ball and began to speed after Joker's satomobile. The goons in the car started to open fire with pistols, but she used the ball to maneuver out of the way. She metalbended it's door. She jumped in and started to beat the thugs in it. The satomobile stopped. Korra got Joker out of the car. She grabbed his collar.

"Got you." Korra said proudly.

"Not him." Joker said, but his voice was deeper.

A ringing noise was heard from his pocket. She grabbed the weird metallic, glass screen. It had a picture of Joker on it and his name was below it.

"You press answer to answer, and you have to put it against your ear. Oh and talk to it." "Joker" said.

She did so, and Joker's face appeared on screen.

"Oh hey there!" Joker said.

"Shut up." Korra said.

"Well it looks like someone is down in the dumps today." Joker said, he laughed after saying that.

"What do you want?" Korra said.

"Oh nothing much, you see I'm a visionary. I plan to give this city a new makeover. You know fire coming from buildings, me sitting on a throne of corpses, and general chaos everywhere." Joker said.

"Sorry, but your vision is never going to happen." Korra said.

"We'll see. TTFN! Tata for now!" Joker said before the screen went black.

The goon grabbed his gun and pointed it at the back of Korra's head. She used her airbending to send him into the forest dropping the firearm. Korra grabbed the gun and threw it as far away from the crook. She walked away.


End file.
